shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Former Warlord and Warlord Clash, Kenshin's and Kojiro's Chance Encounter!
It had been several months after Kojiro had been excommunicated from the Taichibukai, as he was replaced by Donsai Sujata in the Taichibukai. Kojiro now setting sail on the Red Tyrant he and his own men the Tyrant Pirates, now must have come up with a plan to make themselves feared throughout the land and to bring Kojiro's grand paradise to life. The sun was high and in the middle of a calm ocean, the water was easily rocking back and forth. On the decks of the the red tyrant, Kojiro was seen sitting at his throne with a long table in front of him and several women by his side. Of course this women chained up and being held by Kojiro himself, "Pour my drinks" he shouts as the women begin to cry out. Meanwhile as usually Kojiro was executed another crew that he had captured in his raise to power, they were brought before him. Mudon Jaio standing by Kojiro's throne with her hands behind her back. Mano seen sitting down at the table looking onward as the prisoners were brought before them and finally Tensoba was sitting at the opposite end looking at what new meat was brought into their presences. Kojiro: '''You worms thought that you could defeat me? '''Pirate Captain: *''spitting in kojiro's face''* Fat Bastard! Let us go, we have done nothing to you! As the guards made the crew get down on their knees and beg for mercy from Kojiro, they crew didn't want to admit defeat. As each of the crew members stood by their own captain and did as their own captain did, they spit at Kojiro. In a fit of rage he had gotten up from his throne and went to the men. Grabbing the captain by the neck and lifting him up with ease, he through him across the deck of the ship and into one of the mast of the ship. The mast coming down and all of the men screaming and running away, as the crew looked in shock at what happened to thier captain. '' '''First Mate:' H-h-h-ow did you do that! Kojiro: '''You worms don't see who you are dealing with! I am the demon boar of the seas, Kojiro Uesugi! '''First Mate: Hah! The demon boar of the sea huh? From what I heard is that you were left by the Taichibukai and was replaced by that material artist pirate! Kojiro:........... Going into a hybird version of a demon boar, Kojiro grabbed the first mate and through him over board and with the rest of the crew in a matter of minutes he had completely destroyed them. Only thing left was a jacket and a pair of boots, as Kojiro had went back into his human form and returned to his throne. Mudon Jaio, Mano and Tensoba all had smug smiles on their faces as the crew had began to literally shake in fear of Kojiro and his twosome power. ---- The crew continue their efforts to escape, despite their fear towards Kojiro. After huge efforts, one member finally escapes and starts running away. Kojiro slowly gets off his throne, and in just a few seconds, he appears near the man that escaped. Kojiro: You havent learned your lesson after seeing how I crushed the worm you called captain? Kojiro grabs the man by his head and prepares to smash him into the ground, but he suddenly hears one of his crew members screaming after him. Kojiro: Huh?Whats going on there? All the slaves Kojiro had are running away, free. Kojiro notices that Jaio, Mano and Tensoba are all looking at a giant rock, where, on top of it, a man was standing. Kojiro: WHO ARE YOU?? The man jumps off the rock and starts advacing towards Kojiro. Kenshin:*demonic look*I hate when strong people attack weak people. Kojiro:*pissed off*What did you say? After looking at him for a second, Kojiro realizes the man in front of him is the Taichibukai, Sasagawa Kenshin. Kojiro: You... Kenshin:*demonic look*You believe that the strong live to cull the weak...to use them as food. But you are mistaken...the strong exist, not to feed off of the weak, but to protect them! Kojiro:*pissed off*WHO ARE YOU TO TELL ME THAT??YOU ARE A PIRATE, JUST LIKE ME, NOT SOME KIND OF HERO!! Kenshin:*demonic look*If you require an opponent, I will fight you. If you want to taste the ground, feel free to attack me. After hearing this, Kojiro loses his control and transforms in his hybrid Demon Boar form and dashes towards Kenshin. He gets in front of Kenshin and tries to punch him with his full force, but Kenshin easily deflects his attack using just the back of his palm. Kenshin:*demonic look*If you can't hit anything, you can't call them punches. Kojiro:*pissed off*WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU PATHETIC WORM?? The Tyrant Pirates suddenly appear around Kenshin, completely surrounding him. They try to attack him at once. Kenshin:*demonic look*'Enerugi Enerugi:Energy Field!!' The Tyrant Pirates are suddenly unable to move any muscle. Mano:*surprised* What...is this force? There is an energy...that pushes us...that makes us unable to move any muscle. Kojiro notices that Kenshin's technique doesn't affect him in any way. Kenshin:*smiles*Oh...so you're strong enough to resist this technique...interesting. Kojiro:*dead serious face* You arrogant bastard! You think something that weak will work on me! Kenshin:*demonic look*I would say that I am your worst nightmare...but that would be too cliche... Kenshin suddenly disappears and reappears behind of Kojiro. Kenshin:*demonic look*...so lets say I am your ticket to Hell. Kojiro turned around quickly grabbing onto Kenshin's arm and with a a tremednous amount of strength, Kenshin was thrown into the energy field. Thus Kojiro has managed to stop it as his crew members were free, Mano grabbed onto the boy then and put a death grip. Kenshin gasping for air and Mudon herself flipped back, landing in front of Kenshin and mano. Strangely she ran her nail across her arm bands and thus creating a spare, she now had a great flame in her hands. With that she blasted the flames out at Kenshin as Mano used a form of soru to easily escape this, while Kenshin started to burn alive. Kojiro stood their laughing at the boy burning alive, but something was different. Kenshin just stood there in the flames and with a smug smile on his face, he had seemed to have disappeared from the flames. The shock look all both Mano and Mudon's face, as they got in front of Kojiro and looked around. '' '''Mudon:'Where is he? Mano: Damn punk ass kid! Kojiro: 'The boy is to scared to face me, they call him one of the tachibukai! ''Kojiro spat at the name of the Taichibukai, having the greatest of hates for this group now! At this time Kenshin managed to escape from them for the time being, as he hid in one of the lower decks of the red tyrant. Trying to get his breath back, he sat with a burn going up his right arm and part of his sleeves ripped. He took a moment to think about everything, remembering Kojiro from the days as a warlord. '' '''Kenshin: '*''gasping and thinking''* They........they......are strong. But what they are doing throughout the sea is unforgivable, that fat bastard goes about the sea and does whatever he pleases. That fat man can't even take me on one to one, he sends his own minions in after me? They are strong I'll give them that, but that girl? How was she able to create flames? I know she didn't have any fire based devil fruit, then onto that square jaw Hitler looking dude. He had such immense strength and nearly crushed my bones, but what about that other bastard? I never seen him do a thing, he just stood there and where is he now? '''????: Are you looking for me? Kenshin: Huh? Whose there? ????: '''Heh think about it? What wrongs? Your to stupid to figure it out, god you must be even more stupid than Kojiro or mano is? '''Kenshin:*''serious face, as he gets up and grasps his sword''* Shut up! Show yourself, you coward! ????: Oh my, hahahaha whats wrong I am right in front of you! Kenshin looked around to see that no one was there, just hearing a voice and nothing more. Kenshin clearly was annoyed by this high pitched and almost girly voice. As it whined out and mocking Kenshin, mocking him as one of the weakest members of the taichibukai. Mocking that the only reason the boy had became a warlord is because of Dokugata looking for some fresh meat and a new piece of eye candy. Kenshin with a demonic look in his eye and the kill he wanted to shut this pussy up. He began to swing everywhere, thinking that maybe this girly man had a power that turned him invisible or maybe to blend in with the back ground. Kenshin grew every more angry, he wanted this bastard to come out and face him man to man. But that isn't how Tensoba would have done it, he enjoyed playing with his opponents and this is just a fun experiment to test just how strong one of the warlords are. '' '''Tensoba':Kenshin! Kenshin! Kenshin! I'm over! No! I'm over here! No I'm above you! Kenshin: Rahhhh! Having enough of this shit, Kenshin released a giant burst of energy from his body that destroy everything in the area and left a giant hole in the side of the Red tyrant. The crew members who were looking kenshin, had went to the side of the ship where the hole was. '' '''Crew Member:' My god........Lord Kojiro! Kenshin is hiding below deck! Kojiro: WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR GO AND BRING HIM TO ME! All Crew: '*''minus kojiro and Tensoba* Yes Sir! ''The roaring thunder of foot steps as Mudon and Mano went with tons of crew members and other foot soldiers. Running below the deck and to the spot where Kenshin and Tensoba were, but the rest of the crew couldn't have seen him. They heard his voice but where was he? Was this one of his tricks or what? But unknown to the rest of the crew, Tensoba had the Viru Viru no Mi and now is praying on Kenshin as they spoke. '' '''Mano: '''There he is! '''Mudon: Get him! Crew: '''Rahhhh! ''The crew had circled Kenshin from all sides and were charging right at him, but with the famous demonic look in his eyes. He drew his sword and went into a mad barrage of attacks, slashing this crew member. Cutting this crew member down, like lambs to the slaughter. Kenshin appearing behind one, stabbing him in the chest and then kicking the body into two other crew members. Appearing above two other and coming down with a slash, cutting the two right in half. At this time the crew members began to run and scream in fear of the demon, they began to back away slowly. But as they tried to escape a ring of fire came between then and their freedom. Mudon angered by this actions had made sure they would fight and out of fear for her more, they went back at Kenshin. But as the crew came back and Kenshin he began to feel weird, as he started to slow down a bit. He went on cutting down three other crew members, then his arm began to feel numb. Thus one of the crew members got a shot at his back and left a deep cut. He got back up and punched that man away, into the wall. He went on again, as he cut down four more and then his legs had given out, he dropped the ground. '' '''Kenshin: What....the hell is going on? Crew Member: '''Huh? He's weakening! '''Mano: Kill the ignorant little Prick! Crew Memeber 2: Yeah lets get him boys! Crew Member 3: You'll see what happens when you mess with the Tyrant pirates! ''Mudon however was starting to gain a funny feeling, was this a trick by Kenshin to make them lower their guard? Mudon knew of kenshin's devil fruit and swordsmanship, Mudon was puzzled by this. As a body came flying at her, easily she flipped back kicking the body up through the deck. So it seemed that Kenshin was keeping an eye on her as well. But Kenshin started to feel weaker, gaining a fever and his body grow cold. His limbs started going numb and wouldn't listen to him, all he could do is dodge the attacks. What the hell is going on with his body? Kenshin thought to himself as he tried to stand up and barely keeping himself moving, as he started to get cut more and more. '' '''Kenshin: '''Ahh.......*grabbing his arm* what the he is going on with me! This has to be some kind of trick or something! Category:Zoro-san Category:Kazekage21 Category:Collaboration Category:Stories